TSOSK
Brief description of your nation, about a paragraph is best. Nation Information Go into "View My Nation" in CyberNations and then click "Extended Display". Copy and paste the Nation Information block of text here. ---- sorry about posting this so late. i didnt know that someone was going to make a wiki for me, but better late than never right? TSOSK:_:. Nation Information TSOSK is a very large and older nation at 85 days old with citizens primarily of Korean ethnicity whose religion is Norse. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of TSOSK work diligently to produce Lumber and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. TSOSK is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of TSOSK has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. TSOSK does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in TSOSK. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. TSOSK will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. _:. Private Nation Messages Your population density of 28.28 population per mile is at a good level at this time. Your military of 6,293 soldiers is considered adequate strength for the size of TSOSK. The infrastructure of TSOSK is adequate at the time with a level of 1,534.20. _:. Government Information Nation Name: TSOSK Ruler: dlcndgh234 Last Activity: 1/26/2007 5:54:37 AM National Flag: Alliance Affiliation: Orange Defense Network Capital City: Seoul Capital Coordinates: 37.09023980307208, 127.96875 About TSOSK: In modern war... you will die like a dog for no good reason. -Ernest Hemingway Government Type: Monarchy (Next Available Change 1/20/2007) Your people approve of this form of government but the majority of your people would prefer something else. They desire a government that makes decisions based on fair elective processes. National Religion: (Next Available Change 1/12/2007) Your people are happy with this national religion. Currency Type: Nation Team: - Orange - Team Information Panel Nation Created: 11/2/2006 1:47:41 PM (85 days old) Infrastructure: 1,534.20 Technology: 120.19 Literacy Rate: 66.86% Tax Rate: 28% (This high tax rate angers your citizens.) Area of Influence: 842.987 mile diameter. 800.274 from purchases/sales/gains, 42.713 from natural growth. War/Peace Preference: War is an option for TSOSK. My Resources:lumber, uranium Connected Resources:aluminum,cattle,fish,iron,marble,pig,spice,sugar,uranium,water,wheat Bonus Resources:beer,fast food,construction Improvements: Banks: 5, Harbors: 1, Schools: 4, Stadiums: 5, Universities: 2, National Wonders: No national wonders. Global Radiation: 3.00 Environment: 4.00 Senate Votes: 0 Votes _:. Military Information Nation Strength: 11,152.281 Nation Rank: Ranked #1,043 of 36,866 nations Efficiency: 131.20 DEFCON Level: Number of Soldiers: 6,293 Deployed Soldiers: 0 Defending Soldiers: 6,293 Number of Tanks: 0 Deployed Tanks: 0 Defending Tanks: 0 Aircraft: 60 Number of Cruise Missiles: 0 Number of Nuclear Weapons: 0 Number of Soldiers Lost in All Wars. 2,813 Attacking + 672 Defending = 3,485 Casualties _:. Population Information Total Population: 23,842 Supporters Primary Ethnic Group: Korean Population Happiness: 37.30 Population Per Mile: 28.28 Population Per Mile. Military Personnel: Citizens: 6,293 Soldiers 17,549 Working Citizens Avg. Gross Income Per Individual Per Day: $241.23 (A very solid economy) Avg. Individual Income Taxes Paid Per Day $67.54 Avg. Net Daily Population Income (After Taxes) $173.69 _:. Government Financial Purchase Transactions 364 transactions Total Income Taxes Collected: $18,759,277.52 Total Expenses Over Time: $18,759,277.52 Bills Paid: Purchases Over Time: $5,683,116.12 $13,076,161.40 Current Wons Available: $0.00 (Breaking Even) You are low on money. Have you Collected Taxes today?